


Обычный день

by Fandom_Sanctuary, Lomion



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [8]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Author: Tenebris369, F/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: Обычный день. Хелен Магнус сосредоточенно работала, но Никола Тесла вдруг заболел, и это не могло не взволновать Хелен. У вампира же тем временем были еще и свои дела…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A small afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497260) by [Tenebris369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebris369/pseuds/Tenebris369). 



Полный стресса день был вполне обычным делом для Хелен Магнус. Конечно, день стал бы совершенно невыносим, крутись Тесла где-нибудь поблизости, но тот, по счастью, проводил время в винном погребе.

Не сказать чтобы текущая проблема была слишком срочной, скорее простая проверка всех абнормалов – поступающие странные данные стоило проверить самостоятельно.

Команда всем скопом была на выезде, ловила очень редкого абнормала, все вместе они должны были справиться быстрее, но сама Хелен чувствовала себя одиноко, одна в таком огромном Убежище, даже Здоровяк отпросился в отпуск.

Конечно, был еще Тесла, но он скорее смахивал на периодически случающуюся неприятность, на которую Хелен реагировала всегда одинаково – либо закатывала глаза, либо тяжко вздыхала.

И пока Никола открывал старейшие бутылки и выпивал их так, словно это была вода, Хелен старалась найти внутреннее умиротворение, Убежище было тихим, как в старые добрые деньки… лишь она и абнормалы.  
Высокомерный вампир внезапно жестоко раскашлялся, одной рукой прикрыл рот, а другой оперся о стену, импульс был сильный, в голове стало как-то легко, но он устоял.

«Что происходит?» – растерянно подумал Никола, голова кружилась, но боль быстро прошла.

Он сменил погреб на библиотеку, чтобы продолжить исследования, точнее Исследование – о существовании которого Хелен, конечно же, не подозревала, хоть и подозрительно относилась к его внезапно возникшему желанию помочь. Не то чтобы ей вообще нужна была помощь, скорее она просто не хотела оставаться в одиночестве.

— Так вот в чем дело! — внезапно вслух сказала Хелен, заканчивая с анализом сканов, очевидно, проблема даже и проблемой-то не была, — всего лишь изменились настройки среды.

Это легко было исправить: маленькая кнопочка тут, еще одна там — и все снова в порядке.

Если не учитывать тот факт, что настройки странным образом изменились, хотя никто из сотрудников этого точно сделать не мог. Должно быть, просто сбой, и она слишком много об этом думает, впрочем, как и всегда, именно поэтому так устает.

Как только с абнормалами все было улажено, она наткнулась на усталого Николу.

— А, Хелен… как всегда прекрасна! — с обычной ухмылкой произнес вампир.

Она дежурно улыбнулась, прекрасно зная, что он что-то скрывает — зная кого-то так долго, начинаешь прекрасно понимать, что тот думает или чувствует.

— Скажи-ка мне, Никола, что ты забыл в библиотеке? Снова закопался в поэзии Уитмана? — поинтересовалась Хелен, прекрасно зная, что догадка далека от истины.

— На самом деле, нет. У меня просто перерыв, гениям, знаешь ли, нужны перерывы, Хелен. Нельзя одновременно использовать настолько гениальный мозг и при этом еще взаимодействовать со смертными, прямо скажем, чересчур, — ответил тот устало, но в тоне тем не менее слышалось умиление, он любил потешить свое эго – вот просто ничего не мог с этим поделать, Хелен же к подобному давно привыкла.

— Конечно, Никола, ты же тот еще гений, – саркастически ответила она, возводя очи горе, и приблизилась, пока Никола отставил в сторону бокал вина.  
Как только они встретились взглядами, его лицо осветила мягкая и нежная улыбка, очевидно, он воскресил в памяти оксфордские времена.

— О, должна сказать тебе, я обнаружила ту проблему с абнормалами, видимо, были изменены настройки среды, не представляю, как, — сообщила Хелен, намереваясь докопаться до причины.

— Ясно. Интерес… — но тут он ощутил, будто что-то его ударило, какая-то невидимая сила, взгляд его сделался удивленно-ошарашенным, когда он внезапно начал кашлять кровью.

Острая боль в груди была такой, словно кто-то выстрелил в него лазерным лучом максимальной мощности. Он прижал ладони к груди, пытаясь не застонать.

— Никола! – в панике Хелен кинулась к нему, ее серьезно обеспокоили его болезненный вид и кровь.

— Черт возьми! Ты в порядке? Что произошло? — она взяла платок, вытерла кровь у его рта и была уже готова затащить его в медицинский отсек и начать какие-нибудь тесты.

— Хелен… со мной все нормально. Правда, я в полном порядке, это ерунда, — ответил он своим все-нормально-я-просто-умираю голосом, этот тон она прекрасна знала.

— Это ты называешь «нормально»? Ерунда? Какая именно ерунда, Никола? — отступая назад и скрещивая руки на груди, спросила она раздраженно, не понимая, как можно быть таким упрямым.

— Хелен, пожалуйста. Слушай, я… наверное, просто что-то съел не то или вроде того, вот и результат, — в качестве оправдания попытался отговориться он, не хотелось тратить время на тесты, планы были серьезные, останавливаться было нельзя.

Хелен устало вздохнула, просто невозможно было поверить в эти глупые оправдания, она не хотела больше тратить на него время – хочет быть упрямым ослом, пусть будет, в конце концов, он всегда таким был.

Но и так просто все оставить она тоже не могла, поэтому решила проверять его каждый час.

И хотя она уже спросила, отчего он не придавал значения произошедшему, – обычно он делал из приступов целую драму, но отчего-то не сегодня – он явно что-то скрывал, и ей определенно стоило узнать, что именно.

Никола наблюдал за тем, как она раздраженно покидает комнату, и сам собой в этот момент был крайне недоволен – тот редкий момент наслаждения, когда можно было ощутить беспокойство Хелен, ее заботу, прикосновения, – а он слишком занят прикрытием своих дел.

Никола продолжил исследование, и после изучения нескольких важных книг, на его лице появилась ухмылка, наконец-то последнее соединение для оружия было найдено.

— Идеально, — довольный сам собой, он пригубил вино, а потом, допив, вновь отставил стакан.

Никола направился к лифтам, а оттуда – в мастерскую Генри, полную древних технологий, там, конечно, собрать что-то дельное будет сложно, но с другой стороны… чем не вызов.

В это время Хелен старательно гнала от себя тревожные мысли, конечно же, она волновалась за Николу, безусловно, она хотела ему помочь, и без сомнений она хотела узнать, что он задумал… но стоило определиться с приоритетами.

После изучения компьютеров и базы данных, она обнаружила, что системы Убежища были заражены каким-то вирусом, скорее всего, он и был причиной обнаруженных ранее проблем.

Она не так много понимала в компьютерах… ох, и где же Генри, когда он так нужен?!

Но ведь гений у нее все же был, возможно, Тесла сможет поправить? В конце концов, что-то подобное он уже делал раньше.  
«Вот только где он? – подумалось ей, — Давненько его не слышно».

На исходе часа окончательный дизайн был завершен, оружие было готово к тестированию. Его назначение было весьма уникальным — станнер, который одновременно мог как оглушать, как и использоваться в качестве мощного лазера, хоть и не такого мощного, как луч смерти.

Он никогда не думал об оружии для себя, в схватках со своими противниками он привык полагаться на вампирские силы, на самом деле оружие он создал для Хелен, в попытке упростить проведение сложных миссий.

Даже учитывая, что большую часть времени он вел себя как высокомерный засранец, о ней он заботился, любил, не мог просто так смириться с ее отказами.

Никола ухмыльнулся гордо и счастливо. Пришло время представления. Он опробовал станнер на тестовых мишенях — идеально, оно работало ровно так, как он задумывал, безупречное оружие.

После внесения небольших окончательных доработок он отложил пушку, но внезапно почувствовал жар, такой, словно горел изнутри — стало невыносимо горячо, он снял плащ и в отчаянии бросил его на пол.

Никола прислонился к холодной стене в попытке унять этот жар, но начал чувствовать слабость, в итоге он просто позволил себе сползти вниз по стене и сел на пол, отчаянно потея.


	2. Chapter 2

Тем временем Хелен поняла, что времени прошло достаточно, и нужно пойти проведать Теслу, однако же на привычных местах его не обнаружилось, поэтому она направилась в мастерскую Генри, пытаясь сохранить самообладание.

На месте она смогла заметить его только по брошенному на пол плащу и тяжелому дыханию.

Она посмотрела на него ошарашено и взволнованно.

— Никола, Боже правый, что с тобой вообще происходит? Тебе явно нехорошо. Выглядишь так, словно у тебя лихорадка, прекрати творить ерунду, позволь тебе помочь, — раздраженно сказала Хелен. Отчего он вел себя так странно?

— Все хорошо. Я снял плащ, потому что… в этой комнате нет вентиляции. Горячая комната, почти как я, — поначалу голос его был усталым и тихим, но к концу он уже флиртовал, а затем подмигнул.

Она возвела очи горе.

— В самом деле, Никола! Не время для подобного, я собираюсь тебе помочь прямо сейчас, хочешь ты того или нет, черт возьми! — она уже устала от этих его игр и, кроме того, сильно волновалась — никогда не видела его таким больным, это пугало.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что верное время все-таки существует? — радостно спросил Никола, слабо улыбнувшись, улыбка помогала ему бороться с болью.

Хелен вновь закатила глаза и подняла его с пола, на пару секунд их взгляды встретились, но она отвернулась и тут заметила лежащее на столе оружие.  
— Никола, что это? — переводя взгляд обратно с оружия на него, спросила Хелен, она уже представила, что это какое-нибудь оружие массового поражения или очередной вампирский преобразователь.

— Ах, это. Ничего особенного. Просто один проект, — ухмыльнувшись, ответил Никола, так, словно говорил о мелочи, которая на самом деле была выдающейся. Он продолжил, глядя ей в глаза: 

— Это станнер, он может оглушить… и еще испарить твоих врагов.

Она выгнула бровь.

— Мог бы оказаться полезным, но, Никола, мы обычно не испаряем наших врагов. Ты прекрасно это знаешь.

— Да-да. Мир, радуга и бабочки. Станнер так же работает как лазер, достанет где угодно, он более эффективен и производителен, чем те одноразовые штуки, которые вы используете на миссиях.

Сказал он это безразлично, не особо заботясь о том, что обижает ее драгоценного протеже.

— Понятно. Ну что ж, спасибо, Никола. Но зачем ты это создал? — она даже испытывала благодарность, пока он не оскорбил Уилла, и как обычно, закатила глаза.

— Ну, я… — он попытался было все объяснить, но вновь почувствовал себя очень скверно и потерял равновесие, Хелен едва успела его подхватить.

— Сейчас это все не важно, о тебе надо позаботиться, — она с беспокойством и решимостью заглянула ему в глаза, закинула его руку себе на шею, чтобы помочь ему дойти, потому как не была уверена, что тот справится сам.

Никола чувствовал себя как будто во сне, конечно, ему было плохо, и боль была невыносимой, но с другой стороны… Хелен была с ним так мила, заботилась, ее прикосновения ощущались ангельским касанием — чистым и прекрасным.

Он улыбнулся, воскрешая в памяти оксфордские деньки, эти прекрасные воспоминания никогда не покинут его.

Они дошли до медицинского отсека, Хелен расположила друга на кушетке и начала осмотр, во взгляде ее читалось беспокойство.  
Никола смотрел на нее, на этот прекрасный вид… буквально прекрасный, ангел его снов.

— Не беспокойся, Хелен. Я бессмертный гений-вампир. Со мной все будет в порядке, — сказал он мягко с ухмылкой – и пусть высокомерно, вновь включая свое эго, не ради себя, но ради нее, несмотря на то, что ему нравилась ее забота, он не мог выносить даже мысли о том, чтобы расстраивать ее слишком сильно.

— Надеюсь, ты прав, Никола, — она тревожно вздохнула и начала проведение различных тестов.

— Хм… хм-хм... — мурлыкала она себе под нос, анализируя результаты тестов, и была настолько сосредоточена, что не заметила, как Никола практически вырубился.

— Ах, вот оно! — наконец воскликнула она, сравнивая образец его крови с теми, что хранились в базе данных Убежища.

— Ох, Никола, не знаю, как такое в принципе возможно, но очевидно, что ты заразился вирусом одного из абнормалов, который тот использует в качестве защитного механизма.

Он едва слышал ее.

— Полагаю, что такое могло произойти только со мной, всегда происходит, — ответил тот измученно и немного театрально закатил глаза.

— Хорошая новость в том, что я могу создать лекарство за час, все необходимые ингредиенты у меня уже есть, я имела дело с подобным случаем раньше, но твои анализы все равно стоит изучить подробнее.

— Да. Хорошо. Прекрасно, — умирающе отозвался Никола.

— Я не очень-то хочу оставлять тебя наедине со всем этим оборудованием, кроме того, ты наверняка попытаешься отсюда улизнуть, без сомнений. Поэтому, возможно, лучше всего тебе будет немного вздремнуть, — она ухмыльнулась.

— Что? Да ну брось, Хелен, разве кто-то что-то сказал о побеге? Я даже и не думал, — саркастично заметил он, явно забавляясь.  
Хелен не могла не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ну вот что, сладких снов, дорогой мой Никола, — она тепло улыбнулась и запустила в его организм снотворное.

Через час Хелен вернулась, держа в руке чашу с необходимым веществом.

— Ох, надеюсь, сработает, — сказала она взволнованно сама себе. Не секрет, что иногда с лечением своих пациентов она все же ошибалась. Но сейчас… это был Никола, все было по-другому, он должен был поправиться, она обязана его вылечить, она ни за что не смогла бы себя простить, если бы ошиблась.

Она взяла шприц, набрала в него раствор, а затем ввела иглу в руку Теслы, молясь всем богам разом, чтобы помогло.

Спустя тридцать пять минут Тесла очнулся и увидел перед собой Хелен, вновь проводящую какие-то тесты, он долго смотрел на нее, потому что она казалась озабоченной.

Наконец-то она заметила его пробуждение.

— Никола, ты очнулся. Пока, кажется, лекарство помогает, но точно мы узнаем только через двадцать четыре часа.

— Да ладно, мне уже значительно лучше! Не то чтобы я не ценил всей проделанной тобой работы… но застрять здесь не очень-то круто. Твое присутствие, безусловно, скрашивает общую картину, что в целом тут слишком скучно, — поначалу его голос чуть просел, но закончил он, как обычно, с ухмылкой.

— Никола, умоляю, — улыбнулась она, его флирт забавлял.

Он выхватил бумаги с результатами из ее рук и успел быстренько проверить их, пока поднимался с койки.

— Видишь? Анализы моей крови уже пришли в норму. Никаких аномалий, вирусов, ничего. А сейчас можно я уже пойду?

Никакого смысла с ним спорить не было, и Хелен лишь вздохнула.

— Ладно, хорошо. Можешь идти, но если вдруг окажется, что ты не совсем здоров, обратно не возвращайся. Исцеления за час не происходят.

— Хелен-Хелен… я же вампир, помнишь? — сказал он с высокомерной ухмылкой.

Она уже было возвела очи горе, когда внезапно кое-что вспомнила.

— Можешь оказать мне небольшую услугу?

— Для тебя – все что угодно, — соблазняюще промурлыкал он.

— Хорошо… В общем, можешь избавиться от компьютерного вируса, что засел у нас в системе? Он влияет на работоспособность систем защиты так же, как на места обитания абнормалов, — она сразу перешла к делу, не обращая внимания на попытку соблазнения.

— Конечно. Сделаю сию же секунду, только смотри, — он ухмыльнулся и, проследовав к компьютеру, принялся за работу.

— Ах, этот маленький поганец думает, что умнее меня. Он просто забывает о величине моего гения, — высокомерно заметил Никола.

Пара минут – и он обернулся с коронной ухмылочкой на лице.

— Видишь? Все готово! Полагаю, что я просто восхитителен.

Хелен радостно вздохнула, было приятно видеть его снова самим собой, она просто не вынесла бы вновь видеть его боль.

— О, кстати, ты забыл ответить на один вопрос.

— Да. Оружие. Ну… я его спроектировал, потому что подумал, тебе такой пригодился бы. Знаешь, такой небольшой подарок, — и она заметила, что сказано было как-то неуверенно.

— В самом деле, Никола? И это все? — скрестив на груди руки, она скептически посмотрела на него.

— Ладно, ладно, хорошо. Я чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что доставил тебе так много неприятностей за все эти годы и все такое, полагаю, это моя компенсация.

— Никогда не думала, что ты способен на искупление или хотя бы на чувство вины.

— Я и сам не думал, пока не осознал… нас осталось двое, Хелен. Мы последние из Пятерки. Я подумал, что, наверное, не имею права тебя потерять ради чего-то настолько неважного, как собственное эго.

Изменение его отношения шокировало, но не было тем, чего бы она раньше уже не видела.

— Это твоя человеческая сторона говорит, Никола? Потому что если да… я скучала по ней. Но не впадай в депрессию. Я никогда не смогла бы тебя возненавидеть, — сказала она сначала мягко, мечтательно, а потом очень уверенно.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— Хелен, я скучаю по нам, тогдашним, в Оксфорде. Возможно, это говорит лишь разрывающая мою душу депрессия, но я не хочу потерять тебя, — чем больше он говорил, тем больше в его тоне были слышны грусть и любовь.

Слова по-настоящему тронули ее, что было редкостью, но тем не менее правдой, в определенном смысле все было потеряно… их пятерка, мечты, их любимые… но хотя бы он у нее все еще был.

— Ох, Никола, — произнесла она мягко и приблизилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, отчего он смутился. 

Тесла слегка удивился ее внезапной симпатии, но очень медленно обнял и закрыл глаза, просто наслаждаясь этим моментом, их общим теплом и их любовью.


End file.
